


Night of Masks -- Revisited

by Lady Rahl (thewrittenfae)



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewrittenfae/pseuds/Lady%20Rahl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a LotS porn battle. While at an event, Richard and Denna sneak away for a private moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night of Masks -- Revisited

Richard glanced around the room and watched the people mingle. He was here to negotiate a peace treaty with the Lord of the land, which meant that as a show of faith he was here with very few guard. He'd brought Denna as both his Chosen and because he knew that she'd do everything in her power to keep him alive should things go wrong. Kahlan had brought Cara as her guard, and that had made it a tense trip here though it was tense enough between Kahlan and Denna to start with.

"You look troubled, my Lord." Denna's fingers brushed Richard's side as she moved around to stand in front of him while her eyes slid over him. She knew his moods like the back of her hand and the mask that was settled on his face did nothing to hinder that ability. 

He offered a smile to her as he came out of his thoughts. "Not troubled, just thinking." He chuckled softly at the brow she arched and his fingers brushed her cheek gently. "I promise, I was merely thinking." 

Her head tilted into the touch, visibly softer because she was out of her leathers. "Your wife is glaring again," she murmured softly without a glance to the only other person in Rahl colors. 

Richard's hand made a dismissive move as he sighed. "She takes Cara to her bed, and heart, but condemns me for you being in both of mine. I have no wish to deal with that tonight. Let her have her jealousy and let her have Cara. I wish to enjoy this night." He dipped a little to brush is lips against her cheek. 

Denna's eyes closed as she leaned into that kiss and nodded a little. "As you wish, my Lord. I am at your service, as always." 

Richard smiled, he liked the brief glimpses of soft from his Chosen. Moments that were all his. He slid his hand down and took hers, spinning her. "Join me for a dance?"

Denna's lips quirked in what only Richard would know as a smile as she fell into step in front of him, their hands set for a dance. "It would be my pleasure," she murmured as they moved to the floor and into the dance. It was closer than most of the normal dances in Da'Hara and had them kept close as they moved. 

Richard shivered when he felt her press closer than needed as they moved, he liked her that close. His mouth dipped down so his teeth could tug at her ear and he loved the shudder that slid down her spine.

"Playing with fire, my Lord." Denna's words had the faintest breathy sound as he continued to toy with her ear with his teeth. 

He chuckled darkly as his mouth dipped to give her neck a little of the same treatment. "I like playing with fire, my Chosen." 

Denna gave a low sound as she shifted in a spin to take his hand and draw him with her off the dance floor. She knew he wouldn't question, just follow and she liked that. For all the Lord he was, she still had a lot of pull where he was concerned and she was sure that was part of Kahlan's problem with her. 

Richard followed close at her heel as she led him to a quiet room, though he surprised her when he shifted to pin her to the closed door and captured her mouth with his. 

Denna gave a soft moan into the kiss as her hand slid into his hair to keep him close and in the kiss. Her free hand slid down between them to cup him through his pants. 

He groaned low into the kiss as his body rocked into her hand. He continued the kiss until both of them were panting for air as he slid her dress up around her waist, glad there wasn't too much fabric. He let his fingers dip to tease against her, not surprised at how wet she already was for him. 

Her body arched into his fingers as her hand tugged at the ties of his pants, impatient and wanting him inside her as she tried to catch her breath from that kiss. "Take me," her tone was a split between a command and a plea as she finally got him free enough to stroke him.

There was a low sound as he rocked more into her hand before he shifted to lift her up by her ass, not needing to guide her legs around his hips as she did it automatically. "Always," he groaned as he shifted himself and thrust into her fast and hard. He barely spent a moment to let her adjust to him before he was starting a fast pace. 

Denna moaned louder as her body rocked as it could against him, ankles locked around his back and her nails sharp against the nape of his neck. She loved how he felt buried deep inside her and that even with them fucking hard and fast there was this special feeling between them. Their hearts were as tied as their bodies and she never doubted it with him.

The two moved together perfectly, hard and fast, with the only sounds in the room the slap of flesh and the panted sounds from their throats. They didn't need words in this, every shift, stroke, or thrust told more than words ever could. It wasn't long before Denna was arching and her body was quivering at the edge of her orgasm. 

Richard's mouth dipped, shoulder of her dress pushed aside by his nose, so that he could set his teeth into her skin and bite. The mark, claim, was all it took for her to cry out as her body tightened almost painfully so as she came for him and her nails sank into the nape of his neck for purchase. Richard grunted low with an all male sound as he gave one last thrust and came with her. 

Her body slumped above him though her nails stayed in his skin. "Perfect," was all she murmured as she caught her breath.

Richard kissed the mark on her shoulder, shuddering as ever shift moved the nails in his skin. "Yes, you are." He kept them pressed against the door for a moment, he wanted to make sure they both had the strength to not collapse onto the floor the moment he started to let her down. Though gently he slipped out of her and set her on her feet, though he stayed close both because he wanted to and because she seemed determined to keep a hold of him with those nails. 

She leaned up and kissed him deeply with a purred sound, nails finally slipped from his skin. "We should be getting back." 

He groaned into that kiss as his arm slipped around her and pulled her close once he was settled in his pants again. "Yes, but I plan to do this again, over and over until dawn after the party."

Denna chuckled as she pressed closer so they could open the door behind her. "Only if we keep the masks on. I like them." 

Richard grinned, a dangerous and sexual show of teeth more than an actual smile. "As my love wishes." 

She shivered very slightly at those teeth and shifted her dress so his mark was hidden under the fabric. "And more teeth," she murmured as they moved back to the party slowly. 

He dipped to graze them gently along her throat with a chuckle for the shudder that ran through her. "I'll leave you marked and bruised, I promise." Denna merely gave him a purred sound as a reply as they rejoined the party.


End file.
